Show and Tell
by Lita Jordan
Summary: Enzo is looking for something to bring for show & tell at school. Can the gang help him? And will Lita finally get Bob?


(AN: Little thing I did a way long time ago! Very bored, first fic, very proud of me, I was. Disclamiers: (sp?) I don't own any ReBoot characters. They belong to Mainframe Entertainment Inc. (www.mainframe.ca) They have a lot of other good shows too, but ReBoot is the best!) 

[Enzo, AndrAIa and Matrix were sitting at the diner. Matrix had his arm around the back of the seat and resting on AndrAIa's shoulder while Enzo sat across from the two, swinging his legs.] 

Enzo: Matrix, can I ask you something? 

Matrix: Sure, I guess. Shoot. 

[Everyone in the Diner ducks.] 

Matrix: I didn't mean it that way! 

Enzo: Well, can I borrow eye tomorrow?! 

Matrix: No, are you random! 

Enzo: Oh come on. Please? I have show and tell tomorrow and I need something *really* cool. 

Matrix: I need eye and I think it's connected to my optic nerve anyways. 

AndrAIa: Why don't you just bring Frisket? 

Enzo: He ate a desk last time. I'm not allowed to bring him on school grounds anymore. 

Matrix:(with a light chuckle) I remember that. I had to give Timmy my desk and use some old little table for a whole cycle until they got a new desk. 

AndrAIa: Anyways. Maybe we can think of something else. 

[Several moments of silence past.] 

Enzo: Can I borrow gun?! 

Matrix: Promise you're not going to shoot anyone? 

AndrAIa: He's you isn't he? 

Matrix: You're right, sorry kiddo, I can't...Wait! You just insulted me! 

AndrAIa: (Enzo's laughing in the background) Golly gee. You're quick. 

Matrix: (w/ a tough guy look on his face) Hey! 

AndrAIa: (sweetly) But I still love you. 

Matrix: Enzo, you can stop laughing. I'm you. That means if I'm basic, you're basic. Got it? 

Enzo:(pouts) Yeah. Why can't I be a copy of someone who actually uses his brain? 

Matrix: I do, or I couldn't really do anything. 

Enzo: I'm mean more then 10% of it. 

AndrAIa: (changing the subject) So, any other ideas of what Enzo can bring? 

Enzo: Maybe Ray will let me borrow his board. 

Matrix: You promise you won't shoot anyone. 

AndrAIa: Is there a hint of jealousy in your voice? 

Matrix: No! 

AndrAIa: Okay. 

*** 

[Dot and Bob were walking in Floating Point Park on a beautiful day. The sun (is there a sun?) is shining brightly and is giving lots of warmth.] 

Bob: Dot. 

Dot: Yeah Bob. 

Bob: Uh,..um.. yeah. 

Dot: Uh, okay. I think. 

Bob & Dot: Hmm. 

Bob: Let head to the diner. 

Dot: 'Kay! 

[Bob puts his arm around Dot and the head to the Diner.] 

Bob:(whispers) Dot, did you notice that the author made you sound ditzy and say "'kay"? She made Matrix and I sound basic and since when is AndrAIa that mean to Matrix? 

Dot:(whispers) I don't know. But why is she still in her P.J.'s at 10:46? 

Author: It's the weekend. And your two be quiet or..or.. or I don't know what I'll do, but it will be bad. Now follow my story! 

Bob & Dot: Eeek! She heard us. 

Author: Now, back to my story! Where was I before I was *rudely* interuped. Oh yeah! 

[Bob has his arm around Dot as the head to the Diner. Outside Bob is greeted my Frisket. Bob steps forwards.] 

Frisket: Grrr! 

Bob: Well I guess we know either Enzo or Matrix are inside. 

[Inside the Diner Frisket can be heard.] 

Enzo: I'll pay you my allowance for two cycles if you jump on Bob. 

Matrix: Hmm. 

AndrAIa: Oh User, don't tell me you're actually going to do it. 

Matrix: Make it three and you have a deal. 

Enzo: Deal! 

AndrAIa: You two are pathetic. 

[Outside the Diner.] 

Dot: Shoo, shoo Frisket, shoo. 

Bob: O..kay. 

Dot: I have an idea. Frisket, look, there's an CPU, go get it, go get it boy! 

[Frisket runs off with his tongue hanging out.] 

Bob: That was easy enough 

[Bob puts his arm around Dot as the enter the Diner.] 

Matrix: Boooooob! 

Bob: Ahhhh! 

Matrix: Hey Buddy! What's processing? 

Bob: Uh...nothing..Matrix,.. can you ..get off me..it's...kinda...hard..to...breathe. 

Matrix:(stands up) Oh, sorry Bob. 

Picks Bob up. 

Bob: Thanks. 

[Matrix goes back to where he was sitting.] 

Matrix: Pay up squirt! 

Enzo: Man! I didn't really think you would do it. But then again. I would have probably have if I was in the same situation. 

Dot: You just did. 

Enzo: You're right! So, actually I *am* paying you, because I'm paying me. 

Bob: Let me get this straight. Enzo payed Matrix to jump on me. And no one cared about my well being. I could have been flattened. 

AndrAIa: Pathetic, isn't it? 

Enzo: Well, I've payed myself. 

[Matrix rolls eye around making the target show to creep Enzo out.] 

Enzo: OH YEAH! Dot, Bob, wanna see what Matrix taught me how to do? Huh, huh, huh? 

Bob & Dot: Sure, shoot. 

[Everyone in the Diner ducks.] 

Bob & Dot: Not that way! 

Enzo: Why does everyone say shoot to me? Well anyways, here goes. 

Enzo starts moving his right eye in circles while the left one stays still. 

Dot: Enzo, that disgusting! Matrix why did you teach him that?! 

Matrix: Because it's so alphanumeric! I know he would love it! 

Bob: Don't you mean, you know you would love it? 

AndrAIa: Enzo, why don't you show that for show and tell? I bet the kids at school will get a kick out of it. 

Enzo: Yeah, maybe I should. Actually no. Julie can do that and more with her eyes. 

AndrAIa & Matrix: Bummer. 

Enzo: Please can I borrow eye or gun? 

Matrix: I said you could borrow gun earlier, remember? Oh, but you thought Ray's board was better. Okay, and why is the author making me get upset over Enzo liking Ray's board better then gun? Ray is his board. 

Bob: She works in weird ways. She kinda scares me. 

Author: Hey, I heard that! 

Bob: Oops! Sorry. 

Author: That's better. 

[Author plots to get Bob for that. She warned him earlier.] 

Bob: Gulp! (lip-synchs) Help me! 

Enzo: Hello, everyone, I'm the star of this story, not Bob, Enzo, did everyone forget that? Remember, I'm her favorite character! 

Author: Yes you are. You're just so darn cute and funny! 

Dot: Author, please don't complement him too much. It will go straight to his head and then I have to hear about all night. 

Author: Oh, sure, no problem Dot. 

Dot: Thanks. Now everyone, let's get back to this story! 

Author: Maybe I have a new favorite character. 

[Dot's face is now glowing.] 

Bob: Why wouldn't she like you? You're perfect. 

Dot: Why thank you Bob, now back to our story.(clears her throat) Enzo, you are not borrowing gun. Matrix are you that irresponsible? 

Matrix: Geez, Dot, I do have a safety on it. I wouldn't let him get hurt. 

Dot: That was you said when you brought him camping. He came home with 6 stitches in his knee and a sprained wrist. 

Matrix: That wasn't my fault. I saved him. If I hadn't, User only knows what would have happen to him. 

[Matrix and Dot continue arguing.] 

Enzo: I should've recorded Matrix jumping on Bob and showed it to the class. They would really get a kick out of it. 

AndrAIa: Are you teasing me by saying 'get a kick out of it'? 

Enzo: No. 

AndrAIa: Good. Where are Mouse and Ray? 

Bob: What do you mean? 

AndrAIa: Well, I haven't seen them in this whole fic. 

Bob: Cuz they're Mouse and Ray. 

AndrAIa:(laughs) Good point. 

Enzo: I don't get. 

AndrAIa & Bob: Wait 'til your older. 

Bob: How about instead of a movie, how about a photo album. Do you have one of those? 

Dot & AndrAIa: That's a great idea. 

Enzo: Well, we got lots of photos, and lots of albums, but there not together. 

Dot: There's just one problem, I sold the albums. 

Matrix: Okay, now we just have a bunch of photos in a...? 

Dot: Box. 

Matrix: Does that mean they're not organized?! 

Dot: Yep. 

[Everyone gasps.] 

Dot: Well, that's what Mom always did. She was always too busy to put them in to albums too. 

Bob: I probably have some at my apartment, let's go there. 

Everyone else: Okay. 

*** 

[At Bob's apartment the first room everyone enters is Bob's living room. On the couch is Bob's laundry.] 

AndrAIa: That's it Matrix, if Bob can do his own, you can do your own. 

[Enzo grabs a pair of Bob's boxers.] 

Enzo: Well, I guess we know the answer on whether Bob wears boxers or briefs. 

Bob: Dot knew awhile ago. 

[Dot gets red in the face.] 

AndrAIa: Why Dot... 

Matrix: See, Dot does Bob's laundry. 

Bob: That one was way over your head. 

[Matrix thinks.] 

Enzo: Careful, your brain might overload. 

Matrix: Shut up squirt! 

Bob: Okay, let's just get the albums and leave. Someone want to help me with that other laundry basket? 

Dot: I will. 

Bob and Dot carry the laundry into Bob's room. When they're in there Dot notices something. 

Dot:(dropping the laundry basket) Oh Bob, how sweet, you have picture of me next to your bed. 

Bob: Well, ye.. 

[Before Bob can finish Dot has her arms around his neck and is kissing him.] 

*** 

[Micros later. In the living room. Matrix, AndrAIa and Enzo are sitting on Bob's couch. Matrix has one foot leaning against the coffee table and has his arm around AndrAIa. AndrAIa is nuzzling up to Matrix as Enzo sits one the other side of her doing some tricks one his yo-yo.] 

Enzo: What's taking them so long. 

Matrix: They're in a bedroom. 

AndrAIa:(looks up at Matrix w/a grin) I wouldn't mind being in a bedroom right now. 

[Matrix just smiles sheepishly and gets red.] 

AndrAIa:(facing Enzo)Why do go check on them. 

Enzo: Okay. 

[Enzo leaves for the bedroom and is surprised at what he sees. Dot and Bob are in the middle of the room, up to their keees in pictures. 

Dot: Hey Enzo, oh my gosh. I guess we forgot you guys were waiting for us. Bob was just showing me pictures of when he was little. 

[Dot hands Enzo a picture.] 

Enzo: I didn't know you had braces. You were kinda boney. 

Bob: And tall. That's just one of me by myself. I was tall for my age. By the looks of Matrix, you're probably going to be like that when you're older. 

Enzo: That gives me an idea. 

[Enzo runs out of Bob's place with Bob and Dot running after him.] 

Bob: Hey give me my picture back! Oh well. 

Bob and Dot turn[ back to the living room and notice that Matrix and AndrAIa were sitting next to each other with big smiles one their faces. 

AndrAIa: Hey Dot. Hey Bob. So, what's new? 

Dot: Oh nothing. Matrix, you got a little lipstick under your bottom lip. 

[Matrix quickly wipes it off. ] 

[Bob and Dot both laugh at them and head out the door.] 

*** 

[The next second. Everyone's at the diner. Bob and Dot are in a both across from AndrAIa and Matrix. Mouse and Ray are sitting on stools across from them.] 

AndrAIa: I wonder what Enzo brought for show and tell. 

Bob: Probably my picture. 

Dot: That picture just proves that you've always been cute, not just now. 

[Bob smiles.] 

Bob: So Mouse, you and Ray must have been busy yesterday. 

Mouse: More than you. 

[Bob blushes. She's been talking to Dot, he thinks.] 

Ray: Ha! He turns purple when he blushes! Ha ha ha! 

[Enzo comes running into the Diner and talking a mile a minute.] 

Enzo: Thanks for the great idea Bob, everyone loved what I did for show and tell! 

Bob: Uh, which one was that? I'm not really sure what ideas I said. 

Enzo: This one. 

[Enzo pulls out a bunch of pictures and puts them one by one the table. Mouse and Ray come over to look at them.] 

Ray: Mouse, Ah didn't know you were a little school gurl. 

[Mouse takes the picture and looks at it.] 

Mouse: Ack! How did ya get this here picture of me, Enzo!? Ah hated those uniforms. 

Enzo: Bob gave it to me. 

[Bob whisles and twiddles his thumbs.] 

Mouse: Bob, ya promise ya wouldn't show anyone it! 

Bob: Well, I didn't, Enzo came by and took it. 

Dot: Why would you have a picture of Mouse anyways? 

Bob: It was in my photo album from when I was a kid! How else do you think I know Mouse? 

AndrAIa: I was sooooo cute when I was little. 

Dot & Mouse: Aren't we modest. 

[AndrAIa giggles.] 

Enzo: The easiest and worst one was Matrix. I wanted to get one that embarrassed him, but not so much that it would for me. 

Ray: Dot, you haven't changed, except for a few more hours. 

Dot: Are you calling me old? 

Ray: No! 

Matrix: Ha! Bob was a skinny little wimp. He looks like a geek. 

Bob: For your information, I was actually pretty popular. 

Mouse: Sure you were. 

Fin. 

Bob: Hey, did you notice the Author didn't get me! I thought she was going to make me be in some alternate universe, or be one of Hex's toys. 

Author: Bob you twit! I did get you. I made everyone know what type of underwear you wear, I embarrassed you about having a picture of Dot next to your bed, I made you be a skinny little wimp as a kid, and I had Mouse say the comment about being busier than you! And I do have a name besides Author! It's Lita. 

Bob: Oh, sorry Lita. 

Mouse: But the comment I made was true. 

Lita: Oh, then scratch that. 

Bob: And why should I be embarrassed about Dot's picture? 

Lita:(shakes her head) I don't know. 

Dot: And why did let everyone know about my personal life? 

Lita: To get revenge on Bob. Nothing against you Bob, but you got me mad earier. You never know who it might be next time. BWHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry about that. 

Dot: Lita, you're still in your P.J.'s, and it's 8pm. 

Lita: No. I got dressed. It just took me all day to write this because I had to keep going to the mall. 

AndrAIa: Okay. How about we end the story here. 

Lita: Okay. THE END! 


End file.
